


Road Trip

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have had fights but this one is the nail in the proverbial coffin. Emma has had enough and decides to flee Storybrooke.<br/>But Regina won't let her abandon their son, nor herself, nor this town. She goes and search for her.<br/>But both women soon realize they miss each other and meeting again, they decide to go on a road trip.<br/>Will they finally realize their feelings for one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very short, I know, but the next one will be up in a few hours!!  
> Rated M for future chapters!  
> Enjoy!!

Regina ran to her Mercedes and yanked the door open, hurrying inside before slamming it shut. She fumbled with the keys and finally turned the ignition on. She started her car and tiles screeched on the concrete as she drove off at full speed. She wouldn't let Emma run away so easily. She was barely seeing the yellow Bug at distance and she stepped on the gas, the engine roaring as her car took up speed. Emma and herself had had a fight and Emma announced pretty clearly her intention of leaving this town. And she had fled at the wheel of her bug.

 

_ A few moments earlier  _

 

_"What do you want from me ?!" Emma screamed back at Regina, invading her personal space._

_"I want you to stop acting like a child and take responsibility !!"_

_"You know what ?! Fuck that ! I'm done ! This town can find itself a new savior !"_

_"What are you talking about ?!"_

_"I'm done, Regina ! I'm leaving this town ! I'm leaving everything ! I can't stand having to save everyone ! I can't stand having the responsability of everyone's happy ending ! Why do I have to make everyone happy and forget about myself ?! Why can't I be selfish for once ?! Fuck that ! And fuck you, Regina !"_

_Emma turned away from the Mayor and stalked back to her car. Regina ran after her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face her._

_"Don't you abandon your son, again !"_

_"Don't tell me what to do !!!!" She yanked her arm away and got inside of her car before driving away to the town line._

 

So now here Regina was, driving way past the speed limit to catch up to Emma. She was coming closer to the bug, staying focus on her goal. But Emma quickly noticed she was being followed and sped up to put some distance between the two of them. They were racing to the town line, Regina hoping to drive past Emma and block her way. She took her phone and called Emma on a hands-free kit.

"Leave me be, Regina !"

"Shut up and stop your car, Miss Swan !"

"Oh so it's "Miss Swan" now ??" She scoffed. "Right, I should have known that you don't give a fuck !"

"What is that even supposed t-" Emma hung up on her.

She growled and sped up. Her car being better than Emma's bug, she managed to drive up to her. Emma looked out the window at her and frowned before steering towards the mayor's car, expecting Regina to dodge and move away from her car. She did. The town line was in sight, just a few more meters. She used magic to burst one of Regina's tire. The mayor's car screeched to a stop, making a U-turn in the process and Emma drove pas the town line, not looking back.

 

Regina shouted in frustration and rage as she watched Emma drive off in the distance through her rear view mirror. She threw a fireball right through her windshield and got out of the car.

"Goddamnit, Emma !!!" Her magic couldn't even undo the spell to her tire. She had to call for a mechanic. But she wasn't going to give up. If Emma thought she was going to let her go, she was deeply mistaking.

She took her cellphone and phoned for a mechanic while mentally thinking of where Emma could have gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter as promised!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> PS : I made a trailer video for this fic!

 

 

Once her car towed away to get fixed, Regina poofed back to her house and sat down on her couch. She didn't notice Henry until he sat right next to her.

"Is there a problem, mom ?"

"Yes, your other mother." She mumbled, clearly angry.

"What has she done this time ?" He inquired gently.

"She left town ! She ran away ! Like she used to years ago !" Henry stood up abruptly.

"She left ?! But where did she go ?!"

"I have no idea, Henry ! I was chasing her when she burst my tire ! And she escaped !"

"Mom, we have to get her back here ! This is her home ! We are her family !"

"Don't you think I know that, Henry ?!" She snapped at him. She exhaled and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, dear … I'm on edge."

"It's fine … What are we going to do ?"

"We ? Nothing. **_I_** am waiting for my car to be fixed so I can go find her."

"How ?"

"I don't know ! I'll find a way !"

 

She went back to her room, pacing endlessly, her cell phone in her hand, waiting for a call either from the mechanic or from Emma.

A part of her was completely mad at the younger woman for fleeing. She didn't even leave properly, she just got in her car and drove away ! How could she abandon everyone like that ?! She didn't even say goodbye to Henry ! She didn't say goodbye to her parents ! Was she planning on coming back a few hours later ? Was she leaving for good ? Surely once calmed down, she would realize the mistake she was making.

Another part of her was worried sick. Of course she had to leave in this metal death coffin of hers. And outside of Storybrooke, she wouldn't have magic to save herself. What if she had an accident and she wasn't there ?

She sighed angrily … why was she even worried for this idiot ?! She had every right to be mad at her ! And good riddance !

Clenching her fists at her sides, she stopped and stared at the wall as if she could blow a hole through it just with her eyes. But then all anger suddenly fled her body and she slowly sunk to the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on top of them. Had she left because of her … ? Because they had yet another fight … ? Had she lost the only true friend she ever had ?

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't move. In fact, she didn't move for 3 hours, just staring into space, blaming herself over and over, thinking back to everything Emma and herself had gone through, how their relationship had evolved.

One question remained … Would she ever see her again ?

One answer came to her … She had to, or die trying.

Her phone rang and she jumped slightly, startled before picking up instantly. Her car was finally fixed. She bolted up and ran out of the house, sprinting to the mechanic's. She paid him quickly and immediately got inside her car before driving full speed to the town's limit. She had to find her.

 

Emma had been driving for a few hours now, to Boston where she decided to stop for the night and unwind.

She parked in front of the first hotel she crossed. Thankfully she had taken her credit card with her and some cash. Trying not to think about any of what happened, she entered the building and went straight to the reception desk. She booked the first room available and locked herself inside. She plumped down on the bed. She could finally stop and rest.

She had left on an impulse, of course she had. But she didn't regret her decision. Was she planning on leaving Storybrooke for good ? No, but she needed some time away. A long time away. For a little over 5 years that she had first come to Storybrooke, she had never had the time to stop and think. Think about what she was doing, about what she was feeling. She loved Henry more than anything, but what about everyone else ? She didn't even have the time to sit down and think about having met her parents, and them being Snow White and fucking Prince Charming !

She had been caught up in the madness that was Storybrooke. And she had been suffocating. She had needed air, some time away, to think about herself, about her life, about her needs for a change. And the fight that she had had with Regina, although just like any other fight, had been what made her snap. Every fight she had with the brunette was leaving her more and more affected. She cared so deeply for that woman. She would do anything for her, just like for Henry. When she thought about it, Regina had been the only person to choose her, to choose her for unselfish reasons, unlike Hook …

She sighed and quickly took her pants off so she could settle herself more comfortably in her bed.

 

She exhausted her thoughts until she fell asleep. But mere 3 hours later, at 11 pm, her phone rang and awoke her abruptly. She swore and picked up the phone, answering without looking at who was calling her.

"What the fuck do you want ?!"

"Well, good evening to you too, dear." Regina replied with dry sarcasm.

"Regina, why can't you understand that I want to be left alone ?! And it's 11 pm, for fuck's sake !"

"Stop swearing so much and tell me where you are. I guess you've headed to Boston."

"No, I'm not in Boston." She lied while lying back down. "Now go away !"

"Just tell me where you are !"

"I won't Regina ! In how many languages do I have to tell you that I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU ?!"

"You owe me an explanation ! You owe EVERYONE an explanation Emma ! You can't just run away whenever the hell you want now ! You have a family and a home ! So stop being stupid and tell me where you are so I can come pick you up !"

"Leave. Me. Be !" She hung up on Regina and turned her phone off. She screamed in her pillow and then closed her eyes to try and fall back asleep.

 

Regina was still driving and she threw her phone on the backseats. She shouted, her grip on the steering wheel tightening. Why did Emma feel the need to be so infuriating ?! Couldn't she see that she was trying to find her because she cared about the blonde ?! She knew she didn't express her emotions the best way possible, but she was trying so damn hard ! And Emma had been able to see her efforts in the past, why was she rejecting her now ?!

Tears started streaming down her face. She was tired, confused, angry and deeply sad at the blonde's rejection. She parked on the side of the road and cried silently …. well, she cried herself to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!!!!

_Tears started streaming down her face. She was tired, confused, angry and deeply sad at the blonde's rejection. She parked on the side of the road and cried silently …. well, she cried herself to sleep._

 

 

Regina stirred in her car when the sun rose high enough in the sky to shine through her windshield. She frowned and groaned as she felt her body rather stiff from having slept in the driver seat. She slowly moved her head to loosen the stiffness in her neck and stretched with a yawn.

She felt absolutely awful. Not only was her body rather sore, but her eyes were still puffy from all her crying the night before and she felt dirty having slept in her clothes. She realized she didn't even take clothes. Nor did she take anything to clean herself. The only things she had was her phone, her charger and money.

She had intended to sleep in a hotel room, but of course her conversation with Emma had got to her … she definitely blamed the blonde for all this.

Her stomach rumbled. Great, and now she was hungry …. She turned the ignition on and got back on the road, deciding to find a hotel in Boston.

 

She had been driving for less than an hour when she entered the city. And she decided to stop at the first hotel she would cross. She parked and hurried inside, going to the desk.

"Good morning, sir. I would like to book a room, please." The man looked up at her and checked in his computer.

"Aren't you lucky, we only have one room available … it was vacated this morning. Come to think of it, the woman really seemed in a hurry." Regina frowned and looked at him quite urgently.

"A woman you say ??"

"Yes …." He looked at her suspiciously.

"Blonde ? Lean ? Tall ? With an hideous red leather jacket ??" He narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that …. ?"

"It's just …." She was ecstatic that she was on the good trail. "I won't need this room after all ! I have to go !"

 

She ran out of the hotel and straight to her car and went away. She was looking around desperately to see a yellow bug, even though Emma surely had left a few hours ago already.

"Damn it, I was so close !!!" Her phone rang. It was Henry.

"Hey, my little prince, how are you ?"

"I'm fine mom …. Have you found her yet.... ?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I just left a hotel where she stayed last night, I'm close I guess … But it's a big city, I don't know if I'm heading in the right direction."

"You can do it, mom. I believe in you." This warmed Regina's heart more than anything else could.

"Thank you, Henry. I do hope you're right …."

"Ma' doesn't answer her phone... even if I'm the one that's calling …." She could hear his sadness in his voice.

"Hey, sweetheart, this isn't about you, alright ? I'm sure she misses you. She wanted to leave everything else but I'm sure she regrets not having you by her side."

"Do you really think so … ? Maybe …. No, it's stupid."

"Tell me, dear."

"Maybe she … realized that she truly didn't want me in her life …." His voice was so low and defeated that it broke Regina's heart, and made her all the more angry at Emma.

"Nonsense Henry, she wants you in her life as much as I want you in mine."

"If you say so …."

"I do. Now go with your grandparents,dear. I don't know when I will be back."

"Be safe, mom."

"You too, my dear."

She hung up, tears in her eyes at the heartbreak her son was going through. If she found Emma, she sure as hell will kill her with her bare hands.

 

Emma had left very early in the morning, knowing that Regina was relentless and she didn't want to give her the chance to find her. She was driving for hours and stopped in a little town for lunch. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her. She didn't remember the place, nor the people she had crossed, as her thoughts were solely focused on the two Mills. Why was her mind always going back to the Mayor ? She had no idea and sometimes, she wished she could control herself more. She told herself that it was because she was so focused on escaping Regina … but then why did she feel this foreign feeling of longing ? She longed to see her … she groaned as she took the road again.

 

A whole week passed. Regina was relentless indeed in her search for the blonde. She had no idea if she was going in the right direction but somehow she felt compelled to follow certain routes. She was barely sleeping and eating, trying to waste as little time as possible, hoping that Emma would stop more than she did so she could catch up to her. But for now all her efforts were fruitless.

She had wanted to phone the younger woman. So bad. So bad it hurt. But she was too angry and too heartbroken. She often wondered why she felt this heartbreak … she hadn't realized how important Emma had become to her until now. She didn't miss Robin nearly as much as she needed to see Emma. And that scared her. So she pushed those thoughts away with more anger and more desperation.

 

Emma kept on going, sleeping just as little as Regina, having no clue if the brunette was still after her or not. And deep in her heart she hoped she was. She clinged to the hope that Regina cared enough to still be out there looking for her. She desperately wanted to call her, just to hear her voice again. Because her family and home in Storybrooke felt more and more like a fading dream. Surely that was because of exhaustion … but she needed to feel that Regina was real. She missed her. Missed the way Regina seemed to focus her attention on her since the day they met. She was always easily riled up by Emma even now that they had grown closer. And even when Regina reprimanded her, she quite enjoyed it. She missed all of it, the good times as well as the bad ones. She missed the brunette's mere presence. She missed seeing her face, her eyes that could express so much more than her words ever could. She missed her lips and the smiles they could give her. She missed her whole body that moved so gracefully, so beautifully, always in control. And she missed her hair that was divine, especially under the moonlight or illuminated by the sun.

She groaned in her pillow. This woman would be the end of her ! It had been a week … she sighed and took her cellphone, opening her contacts. Her finger overed long minutes over Regina's name … and she made her decision. She called the Mayor and, quite nervous, put the cell to her ear. She waited anxiously.

 

"Emma ?!" Regina's voice was both surprised and agitated.

"Yes … " Well, great, now she didn't know what to tell her …. Great job, Swan !

"It's good to hear from you ! I was beginning to worry that maybe something had happened to you ..." Regina sounded relieved and that made Emma smile.

"I'm fine."

"Where are you ?"

"Regina ..."

"No, please tell me Emma. I'm looking for you everywhere and quite frankly, I'm tired of feeling helpless and roaming around without knowing where to go or if I'll ever find you again !" They both stayed silent for a little while, listening to the other breathing. Emma's heart was beating hard against her chest. It felt so exhilarating to be talking to the older woman again. The tension could be felt even when they were talking through a phone.

« Regina … I miss you ... » She whispered, her voice lower and raw with this deep need, deep desire to be with the other woman. She heard Regina's breath hitch on the other side.

« So do I … » Her voice was just as raw.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!  
> Finally!!!  
> I'm sorry for the wait, I was writing for the Swan Queen Week and was busy with studies.  
> Still am, but I had enough time to write this chapter.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> I'll be updating the other fics too!

_« Regina … I miss you ... » She whispered, her voice lower and raw with this deep need, deep desire to be with the other woman. She heard Regina's breath hitch on the other side._

_« So do I …. » Her voice was just as raw._

 

 

Emma bit her lip slightly, a little nervous. She wasn't angry anymore, she was just tired of everything. Of her role in Storybrooke, of the reality that was sometimes still hard to swallow …. but most of all she was tired of pining after Regina when the older woman was not available, it was especially hard to see her with Robin.

"Regina … I …" She cleared her throat, hoping to sound less vulnerable. "I thought maybe you could come to me … ?" She whispered in a little voice.

Regina was surprised to hear her being so sheepish, it extinguished any trace of anger she still had. But she still needed answers, but that talk would be for another time. "Of course Emma ! I've been searching for you since you left !"

"What ?? You mean that you've chased me around the state ??" Emma was shocked to hear this. She had thought that the mayor had stayed in Storybrooke, just trying to contact her.

"Of course I have ! You think I would let you run away like this ?!"

"Well … That's what I thought …."

"You were wrong." She replied firmly. She then spoke in a much softer voice. "Tell me where you are please, I need to see you."

Emma gave her the adress of her motel. Regina was suprised to see she had followed Emma blindly and she was just 30 minutes away. They hung up and Regina immediately took off.

 

Emma put the phone back inside her pocket and she started pacing in her motel room. She was bubbling with excitement and nervousness at the idea of seeing Regina again, a week later. When she thought about it, it was the first time she had spent so many days apart from the brunette ; the year didn't count as she didn't remember her.

She decided to go wait for her on the stairs in front of the entrance of the motel. She looked up at the morning sky, enjoying the stillness of nature around her, breathing in the cool air. She knew, deep down, that she had fallen deeply in love with Regina. But it was too painful, seeing her happy with someone else. So if she couldn't be the one to make her happy, she had to try to forget those irrepressible feelings.

But this week apart, it was even harder to bear than to see her in Forest Guy's arms. At least she could see this genuine and pure smile on her face, and she could pretend, in her mind, that she had been the one causing it. She gulped, trying to loosen the lump in her throat and looked up at the sky, tilting her head back so that her tears wouldn't fall.

When she calmed down, she looked down and closed her eyes, trying to melt in her surroundings to stop those thoughts that were too emotional for her already vulnerable state.

 

Regina was driving faster and faster as she was approaching Emma's location. She just needed to see the blonde and she couldn't even understand why but she felt it deep in her bones, tugging at her guts, pulling her closer to the other woman. She had often felt like she couldn't breath these last few days.

She stepped hard on the brakes as she stopped in front of the entrance of the motel. Through the open gates, she could see Emma that she had just startled. Their eyes met. Even numerous feet away from each other, through the window of a car, their gazes were still as electric, as intense as ever. Steering inside the property at a slow pace, she parked at the first available spot and she watched Emma stand up as she got out of the car. A beat. It was all the time they stayed frozen before running towards each other and colliding in a tight embrace.

They had never hugged. Never. During the more than 3 years they had known each other. And yet it had never felt so right. They were both melting into the embrace, their bodies tightly pressed together. Regina had her arms around the blonde's neck and Emma had her arms around her waist. They were both hiding their faces in the other's neck. Emma felt goosebumps travel on her skin as Regina's warm breath landed on her neck.

 

Regina let out a sob, all her worries, all her anger and tension disappearing in the sheriff's presence.

Emma slowly put her head on Regina's and rubbed her back soothingly, not uttering a word not to break the moment and not wanting to unintentionally anger the older woman.

Regina quickly calmed down and pulled out of the embrace, wiping her tears away before smiling slightly at Emma who was drinking her in intensely.

"I should let you know that I intended to slap you once I found you …"

Emma gulped and pouted slightly, looking at her with her best puppy eyes. "Please don't ..."

Regina chuckled "Obviously I didn't go through with it, Emma."

Emma smiled widely at her and took a step closer, craving Regina's presence and aura.

"So … what do we do ? Do you want to see my room ? Do you have luggage … ?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, all her emotions slowly fading away from her face as she composed herself.

"Emma, those are the only clothes I have been wearing since you left."

"Yeah … Me too ..." She admitted.

"That's why you stink." Regina teased with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey ! I stink as much as you do !"

Regina huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm a Queen, dear, I do not stink."

"Yeah right ..." Emma pouted, crossing her arms as well.

 

They looked at each other and laughed. Emma was surprised to hear such a carefree and genuine laugh from the mayor. She had never heard a more fascinating sound in her life. Regina was still smiling up at her.

"There is a huge mall half an hour from here. Maybe we could go there to have lunch and buy some new clothes." Regina frowned.

"How long do you actually think I'm staying … ?"

"Well-"

"We're going back to Storybrooke."

"No, I'm not." Emma replied firmly. Regina sighed.

"Emma, listen-"

"No, _you_ listen ! I am not going back to Storybrooke yet." She repeated just as firmly.

"We have to talk …. Let's go to that mall and we will talk over lunch."

"Alright..." She started to go to her bug.

"I am not getting into that thing. We'll take my car." Emma was amused but rolled her eyes in fake annoyance.

"Fiiiiiine."

 

Once on the road, Emma entered the address in the gps then stayed silent, looking at the landscape, boredom written all over her face. Regina wanted to wait to be able to focus entirely on Emma before striking up any meaningful conversation so she stayed quiet, as did Emma. There was no music in the car, just this deep deafening silence. The tension was slowly building up, especially from Emma that had to resist every urge in herself not to turn her head enough to be able to watch the mayor drive. She was sure the sight would be too sexy for her own good. She would rather stay away from temptation.

"Is the landscape fascinating you that much, dear ?" Regina asked casually though there was some annoyance in her voice that Emma couldn't understand the origin.

"No, why ? Jealous ?" She joked but was intrigued when her teasing was met with an annoyed, almost flustered huff.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Swan."

"Oh stop calling me that already for fuck's sake !"

"Language !"

"Don't be such a prude !"

"I'm not a prude ! I am refined."

"If you say so, _Your Majesty."_

 

Regina rolled her eyes at that but Emma didn't miss the light blush that crept on her face. She smirked and chose to store that information for later. Apparently Miss Mills loved to be called by her title. It was always good to know.

"No but really, why are you jealous of the fact that two trees are having my attention but not you ?"

"I am not jealous, Emma !"

"Then why are you so defensive ?" Emma kept teasing her, still adamant on watching out the window and not looking at Regina.

"I'm always defensive." Regina growled, trying to understand herself why she was so pissed off at the fact that Emma wasn't even looking at her. Maybe she had been too used to Emma always staring at her for some reason. And she always looked like she found her beautiful and that had always made her feel beautiful …. almost wanted. Not even Robin looked at her the way Emma did.

"Why can't you just admit the fact that you like it when I look at you ?" Emma was very amused by Regina's denial.

"Fine ! I like it when you look at me ! Are you happy now ?" Regina groaned, still looking, or staring more precisely, at the road.

Emma finally turned her head to devour the mayor with her eyes. She was looking at every curve of her body, sometimes staring, sometimes caressing. And Regina loved it all. She could have sighed in contentment when she felt the blonde's heated gaze on her. God she had missed that.

A satisfied smirk crept on her lips. Emma chuckled. Yes, the mayor reaaaaally liked being ogled by her. Which she was surprised about, she had feared the older woman would have found it disrespectful. But apparently not, which was a good thing, cause now she wouldn't have to hide her staring anymore.

Finally, they parked outside of the mall.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Another chapter?! Already?!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one!

They settled down in a nice restaurant inside of the mall. They were both starving but as Emma was babbling on and on about how hungry she was, Regina didn't complain about her own hunger as she thought it wouldn't suit the Queen she was.

They were both facing each other and a waitress came to them with the menus.

"Two menus for the lovely couple !" She said with a professional enthusiasm. Regina almost chocked on air, her eyes widening and Emma blushed furiously.

"W-we aren't a couple ..." She mumbled, extremely embarrassed.

"Sure …. Your secret is safe with me." The waitress whispered with a wink before leaving them so they could think about their order.

"What was that ?!" Regina almost yelled, shocked and completely flustered. "We don't look like a couple !" Emma shrugged, her face still red as a tomato. Would it be that bad though, the blonde asked herself as she wished that could be true.

"You don't agree with me ?!" The brunette was still scandalized.

"Yeah sure … But we kind of look good together." Emma smirked to hide her nervousness. Regina calmed herself and rolled her eyes.

"It's not all about the looks, dear."

"See, you already have nicknames for me." She teased the older woman who huffed in annoyance.

"I call everybody that, and you know it." She almost pouted.

"Maybe we should hold hands." Emma kept teasing, wiggling her eyebrows. Regina chuckled with an amused smile.

"How do we eat then ?"

"Mmmmh good point." Emma conceded, a bit disappointed. Thankfully, Regina didn't notice.

They both looked at their menus and Regina rolled her eyes. Emma just had to order a greasy looking cheeseburger, she couldn't eat properly. What a child, she was worse than Henry …. speaking of Henry ….

"Emma … You should go home, Henry misses you." Emma sighed.

"I miss him too, Regina, believe me if I had the time to take him with me, I would have."

"So you would have taken him from me ?" The brunette asked coldly, her back stiffening.

"No … Regina I didn't mean it like that." She breathed out heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Regina wasn't moving, studying Emma intensely. "Regina I wouldn't have taken Henry from you, I would never, you know that."

"Sometimes I'm not sure, though." Regina replied coldly. Emma reached out and gingerly placed her hand on the brunette's forearm.

"You can trust me Regina, I swear."

"How can you say that when you ran away for a week ?!" She almost shrieked. Emma quickly pulled her hand back.

"I ..."

"Yes, you have nothing to say to that !" She said accusingly, glaring at the younger woman. How could Emma be so irresponsible ?! And they called her Savior ?! And they elected her Sheriff ?! It was laughable ! Emma swallowed, looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry for that Regina … but you don't understand the pressu-"

"I don't understand the pressure ?! Are you serious ?!" Regina was clearly agitated. "Everyday ! Every single day, I have to prove myself to the whole town ! They look at me like I could turn on them any time ! And I still need to prove myself though I have saved them countless times ! But you ! You just have to speak and they all look up at you like the hero you are to them ! You could kill someone and they would still worship you and make up excuses for you !"

Emma kept silent, not daring to look into Regina's eyes. "It's not because you have it worse than the pressure I feel personally isn't valid you know …." She spoke softly, almost scared. Regina sighed and calmed down.

"I know, I'm sorry ..." She mumbled at the blonde. "Emma, chasing after you blindly, following a ghost took its tole on me ..."

"I apologize for that. You didn't have to chase after me though you know."

"Are you serious …. ?! Emma ! I care about you ! I was angry you ran away, but I was also worried something might happen to you … And …" She looked down, growing shy. "You... you are my friend Emma … The only one I have ever had ..." She whispered almost inaudibly if it wasn't for the fact that the younger woman was listening to her intently. Emma grinned radiantly.

"You are the only true friend I ever had too …. Only you can understand me on a deeper level … It's hard to explain."

Regina smiled and gently covered her hand with hers. "You don't need to, I feel the same." Emma's gaze was set on their hands.

She had to momentarily close her eyes. Her heartbeat sped up at the warm touch. The gesture was loaded with a complicated past between the two, with such a sincere tenderness that it burned through her heart. Under her eyelids she could see a million possibilities. She was seeing flashes of their two bodies intertwined in the morning light, she could see herself coming home to their son helping Regina cook, she could see them grow old together.

It was too much and she could barely stand it. So she pulled her hand away, slowly, not to appear desperate. She looked up and locked eyes with the brunette and smiled such a sad smile that Regina's eyes clouded in unshed tears. In this moment, they were both on the same page, feeling the same things, and they were confessing with their eyes, with their smiles, leaning slowly closer.

 

"So, girls ! What are you ordering ?" The waitress startled them and they sprung apart, flustered. Emma groaned and Regina was avoiding looking at her as she answered the waitress politely. They both ordered and the next few minutes were quite awkward between the two women.

"So … You don't intend to come back to Storybrooke … ?" Regina asked calmly.

"Not yet. I never intended to leave forever but I need some time away. To breathe … to think about all this … you know, take a step back and just reflect on my life, what I want from it." She explained, looking away from her.

"I understand Emma, but why did you leave so violently ? Every one would have understood."

"Not every one … not Snow, not David …. Henry and you sure, but no one else. Sometimes it feels like you are not like them, you know. You feel more real … they feel so foreign."

Regina's eyes never left the blonde's face. She felt her heart soar at how Emma could see her for who she really was, past the personna. She couldn't be more grateful.

"I am glad Emma. You help me stay grounded … especially about Henry." Emma looked up in surprise.

"Really ??" Regina simply nodded.

"Do you know when you will come back …. because I'm going to miss you. A week was hard enough without your annoying face following me around town." She smirked.

"Hey ! My face isn't annoying !" She pouted. "And I don't follow you around town !"

"Yes, you do. Sometimes you look more like a golden retriever puppy than a grown woman."

Emma huffed, scandalized. Regina laughed wholeheartedly at her scrunched up face. And Emma couldn't help the smile she had when looking at the older woman so genuinely happy.

"You are beautiful when you laugh ..." She whispered, blushing when she realized what she just said.

"What did you say, dear ?" Regina asked with a smile.

"I just said that I was hungry and that they'd better hurry up."

"Why must you be so impatient ?"

Emma shrugged. "To answer your question, I don't know when." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm gonna miss you too much … So I was thinking that maybe … Maybe you could come with me. "

Regina raised an eyebrow. "And where are you planning to go ?"

"Everywhere ! Come on Regina ! We could go on a road trip together ! Travel the country !!" She was looking every bit like an excited puppy and Regina found it adorable and irresistible.

"Emma, what about Henry ?"

"Well, he could live with Snow and David, I'm sure they would all love that ! Come on, it's not forever ! We could have some fun ! And then he could join us when school ends !"

Regina started considering it.

"Well …."

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaase !" She was offering her her most angelic smile and puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'm in !" She said with a small smile. She completely forgot about Robin who really, was extremely far from her mind when she was with the insufferable blonde.

"Thank you 'Gina !!!!!!" She almost shouted out of joy, pumping her fist in the air. Regina chuckled.

"Don't ever call me that again." Emma ignored her.

"After lunch, we should go shopping ! It's our first activity on our road trip ! We have to prepare !"

Regina rolled her eyes but was smiling ear to ear.

The waitress brought their meals.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : @delphinefrench  
> Come and say hi anytime !!


End file.
